particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ximun Beit
Ximun Beit (5 May 4339 – 17 August 4406) was a Yeudi politician who served as the President of Beiteynu from 4396 to 4404. He also served as Chairman of the Congress of Deputies of the Beiteynu Tax Party from 4389 to 4398. A proctologist by profession, Beit was Minister of Foreign Affairs under Mikel Kohnstamm from 4393 to 4395, and Minister of Health and Social Services under Magdiel Matz from 4385 to 4393. He was assassinated by Jorim Eisner, a radical segregationist member of the Beiteynu Tax Party, in 4406. Beit's assassination spurred the disbandment of the BTP. Early life and education Beit was born in Rishon Le Hofesh, the son of two Beta Yishalem. His father worked as a clerk in the Ministry of Defence. Beit went to school in Rishon Le Hofesh, and studied Medicine at the Rishon City University. Medical career Beit then completed a two-year foundation programme in medicine, and spent two years in surgical training at Upper Rishon City Hospital. Beit then completed a further four years training in colorectal surgery. Qualifying fully as a proctologist in 4370, Beit began working as a surgeon at Ishmael Hospital, a private hospital in the city of Roytberg. By 4376, Beit became the chief proctologist and was considered one of the best surgeons in the hospital. In 4378, Beit became chief proctologist at New Eden General Hospital in northern rural Fosera, often a favoured resort of rich Yeudis. In 4379, Beit became a Clinical Research Fellow in Proctology at the University of Fosera State. He was also elected by surgeons at New Eden General Hospital to represent them on the Beiteynu National Academy of Surgery, a body that represented surgeons across the country and acted as a pressure group on the government. Political career Minister under Matz Beit joined the Beiteynu Tax Party (BTP) in 4383, taking on an active role in politics for the first time in his life. Beit was quickly co-opted onto the medical policy team, looking at the BTP's health policy. Beit was nominated and confirmed as Minister of Health and Social Services in Magdiel Matz's first cabinet in 4385, and left his role at New Eden General Hospital. Beit was re-appointed in 4393, serving eight years in total. The most significant healthcare legislation passed during Beit's tenure was the Subsidised Care Act 4391. While earlier healthcare reform had failed during Matz's first term, a comprehensive reform was passed during his second. It introduced subsidised healthcare for all Yeudis, while also subsidising the cost of contraceptives, abortions, and pharmaceutical drugs. Beit was also a strong advocate of other legislation, such as the Ban Child Labour Act 4387 and the Cannabis Act 4391. When Matz stepped down from his duties as Chairman of the Congress of Deputies of the Beiteynu Tax Party in 4389, Beit was reluctant to put himself forward for the role. However, after much encouragement from his cabinet colleagues, he eventually did and was elected by the Congress to the position, effectively making him party leader and giving him a national voice. Minister under Kohnstamm Beit was the Beiteynu Tax Party candidate for President in the June 4393, but lost in the run-off to Mikel Kohnstamm of the Democratic People's Party of Beiteynu. Beit was nominated and confirmed as Kohnstamm's Minister of Foreign Affairs. In 4395, Beit called for early elections in the face of inactivity from their coalition partners. In July 4395, all of the BTP members of the cabinet resigned after BTP members voted to break-off the coalition agreement. In the August 4395 snap election, the BTP gained one seat, and Beit was elected to the Knesset representing the New Eden constituency from the region of Fosera. Serving as Leader of the Opposition, Beit called another snap election after the DPPB was struck from the party register in Beiteynu. In that election, the BTP surged and won 68 seats, with Beit himself being elected President. Presidency As President, Beit served two terms. His first term was marked by an increasing opposition to the actions of the nation of Saridan, that had imposed slavery, concentration camps, and segregation. Beit also resumed a number of social and economic reforms that began under President Matz. The Beit Healthcare Act 4397 was the most personally significant reform of Beit's era, as it restored a number of elements of Beiteynu healthcare that had been revoked under the turmoil of President Kohnstamm. In the April 4396 presidential election, Beit won in the first round with 58.5% of the vote, beating the Neo-Conservative Yeudish Union (NCYU)'s Joseph Stein who won 31.6% of the vote. In the April 4400 election, Beit beat Stein again, with 50.8% of the vote in the first round to Stein's 32.1% of the vote. Landmark legislation * Harmful Substances Act 4397 '''/ No restrictions on drug consumption, but restricted advertising / Passed 85-29 * '''Comprehensive Devolution Act 4397 / Food sale licensing, industrial hemp regulation, museum funding, pesticide certification, and airports, all devolved / Passed 68-46 * Beit Healthcare Act 4397 / Free public healthcare, mandatory vaccinations, and malpractice reform / Passed 68-52 * Nationalisation Act 4397 / Energy nationalised, and government to act as investor of last resort / Passed 68-52 * Minimum Wage Increase Act 4397 / Increased level of minimum wage / Passed 68-52 * Law Enforcement Act 4397 / National police force with local forces, non-lethal weaponry, and reform of police powers / Passed 68-17 * Ratification of the Expanded Embargo of the Republic of Saridan 4397 / Embargo of oil, gas, electronic devices, industrial machines, sugar, coffee and spices to Saridan / Passed 104-6 * Economic Boost Act 4397 / Cryptocurrency regulated and issued by the state / Passed 97-7 * Common Sense Treaty Act 4397 / Withdrew from alliance with Saridan / Passed 114-6 * Ending Free Trade with Saridan Act 4397 / Withdrew from free trade agreement with Saridan / Passed 114-6 * Rabbinowitz Education Act 4398 / Public education system and system of colleges and universities / Passed 68-46 * Deadly Weapon Regulation Act 4398 / Guns and weapons restricted / Passed 68-46 * Open Beiteynu Act 4400 / Increased foreign aid and minimal border controls / Passed 101-19 * Ratification of the Dosmund Climate Accords 4401 / Joined climate change treaty / Passed 101-19 * Ratification of the Global Emancipation Treaty 4401 / Joined anti-slavery treaty / Passed 120-0 * Transgender Rights Act 4402 / Greater regulation and clarity over transgender rights / Passed 101-18 * Taxation of Religion Act 4402 / Religions taxed like companies / Passed 63-56 * Light unto the Nations Act 4402 / High animal welfare standards / Passed 119-1 * Religious Regulation Act 4403 / Missionaries and religious advertising regulated / Passed 63-57 * Workers' Rights Act 4404 / Agency shops legalised and payroll contributions enforced / Passed 63-18 Assassination Beit retired from public life after passing on the presidency to his Minister of Foreign Affairs, Beniamino Davidson, in 4404. However, Beit also became a vocal critic of a group of radical segregationists, some of whom were previously leftist elements of the former Beiteynu National Party. Beit's opposition to this group, while Davidson largely preferred to ignore the issue, led to his assassination by a radicalised member of this group, Jorim Eisner, in August 4406. Beit was shot while at a cafe dining with a journalist, and died several hours later in hospital. Eisner, who fled the scene, was found by police the next day. Beit's assassination led to the disbandment of the Beiteynu Tax Party, after a vote by a special session of the Congress of Deputies. The Congress was marked by a passionate speech by Davidson, who lamented that he had not done enough to stop the rise of the segregationist faction in the party. Indirectly, the assassination led to early elections in November 4406, with the Beiteynu Tax Party not standing. The party was legally struck from the register in September. Beit's funeral was attended by a number of world leaders, as well as former Presidents Yaakov Lubelski, Magdiel Matz, and Mikel Kohnstamm. Yovel Orgad, Beit's former political rivalry, delivered the eulogy. Appendix First Beit Cabinet, 4396–4398 Second Beit Cabinet, 4398–4400 Government of All the Talents, 4400–4404 Category:Beiteynu politicians Category:Beiteynu Tax Party politicians Category:Presidents of Beiteynu